1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fairing for motorcycles, and more particularly to a motorcycle fairing having a ventilation system for discharging air heated by an engine and other heating elements out of the fairing.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Some motorcycles have a multicylinder engine shaped as a V in side elevation and partly covered with a fairing. After the engine is started, heated air tends to remain stagnant in the V-shaped space between the engine cylinders. If the fairing has no structure for discharging such stagnant heated air, a carburetor disposed in such V-shaped space is heated by the stagnant air, causing so-called percolation.
An attempt has heretofore been made to provide the fairing with an air inlet hole and an air outlet hole in the vicinity of the engine for discharging heated air out of the fairing, thereby to prevent the carburetor and other accessories from being unduly heated by such heated air. However, an air flow caused by the air inlet and outlet hole in the fairing is not enough to discharge the heated air out of the fairing. Therefore, the fairing thus constructed fails to provide sufficient ventilation in the fairing especially when the motorcycle is at rest.